SHPC07 / Transcript
"Come on, Flower Bud, hurry up!" Chinen Akemi shouted to her new adoptive sister, Koizumi Hana. Hana giggled. "I think you've had too much ice-cream, so now you're totally energetic!" She said. "You think?!" Akemi grinned. A groaning suddenly could be heard. Both girls started to look scared. Akemi pointed at Hana's bag, which was where the groaning came from. Hana slowly opened up the bag, and took a peek inside, and started laughing! "What's so funny?" Akemi asked. Hana tried to speak, but couldn't stop laughing as she pointed to the inside of the bag. Akemi looked inside, and she started to laugh too! In the bag was their little fairy friend, Bloom, who was groaning. Apparently, Bloom got a stomachache because she ate too much ice-cream! Hana picked Bloom up and gave her to Akemi. The girls started walking again, to Hana's house, when Hana saw something amazing on the streets. "Oh, look, Akemi-chan, a fire-breather!" Hana exclaimed happily, and brought out some money from her bag. "Let's give these to him!" She said, and faced Akemi, but Akemi had gone pale. "Akemi-chan, what's wrong?" She asked. "No..." Akemi whispered. "No!" She shouted, and ran away (obviously to Hana's house). Hana was confused. "What's going on with Akemi-chan?" She said to herself. ('''OPENING: 'Smile! Season Heart Pretty Cure!)'' Hana made it to her house, and opened the door. She looked inside and walked up the stairs to Akemi's room, where she found Akemi lying her bed. "Akemi-chan?" Hana asked. Akemi squealed and fell off her bed. "Hey," She grumbled. "I was trying to sleep." Hana frowned. "But it's 4 o'clock in the afternoon," She said. "You want to go to bed now?" Akemi nodded. "Yeah, I have a lot of school work to catch up with tomorrow!" She explained. "But tomorrow's Sunday," Hana protested. "At home! My homework!" Akemi laughed nervously. "We didn't get any homework," Hana said. Akemi frowned. "You're impossible to trick," But then she covered up her mouth. "Oops, I didn't mean that!" Akemi laughed nervously again. "Ah ha!" Hana exclaimed as she pointed to Akemi. "Busted," Akemi muttered. Hana folded her arms. "Now, Akemi-chan, I want you to tell me everything!" "Everything?" Akemi groaned. "Everything!" Hana confirmed. Akemi threw up her hands. "Fine! I'll tell you everything." Hana grabbed Akemi's arm and pulled her downstairs. "Mum's away with my sister again, and they probably won't come back until dinner at 6, so we have plenty of time to talk." Hana said. Both girls sat on the couch. Akemi began to speak, but before she could, she clutched her head and groaned. "Akemi-chan?" Hana's voice seemed to be drifting further away, as Akemi was pulled into a flashback. No, not again! ''Akemi thought, and tried to scream Hana's name, but her body betrayed her. When Akemi opened her eyes again, she found herself as a little girl. She saw her real mother in front of her, cooking the family's dinner. "I'm home!" A voice called. A man stepped into the house. Akemi found herself saying, "Daddy!" Akemi's father gave her a hug. "How's my little angel?" Mr. Chinen picked Akemi up and made airplane noises as he ran around the house with her. Akemi kept giggling and squealing. She heard her mother chuckle from the kitchen, but she then heard a terrified scream! Mr. Chinen and Akemi ran into the kitchen, where Mrs. Chinen was lying on the ground, unconscious. A large fire was raging in front of her. Mr. Chinen dropped Akemi and tossed some things into one of her backpacks, then gave it to her. "You're a special girl, Akemi, and your mother and I knew that you aren't like other girls." Mr. Chinen said to her. Only in her teens did Akemi realise that he was telling her the ''literal truth. "You'll be a hero someday, and people will remember us as Chinen Akemi's parents. That's the best title we could ask for." Akemi started crying, but Mr. Chinen pet her head. "Run. Run as fast as you can and don't look back," He instructed her. "We'll meet up with you as soon as we can." He smiled at her, but Akemi didn't realise that smile was his last. "You're the best daughter a father could wish for," Akemi nodded, and ran out of the house. As she ran, she heard a large explosion, and looked back. Her entire house was on fire, and poor Akemi started crying. "Mummy! Daddy!" She screamed, and people came along and pulled her back. "Akem-chan!" A familiar voice rang in her ears. "Akemi-chan!" Akemi opened her eyes and found herself in her bed. Hana was relieved. "Thank goodness, you're alright." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Flower Bud," Akemi apologised. "Anyways, what I saying before -" But Hana held up her hand, and Akemi stopped. "You were talking in your sleep." "Oh," Akemi felt embarrassed. But as Akemi could started speaking again, Akikaze Momoko, their friend, burst into her room. "Momoko?" Hana asked, confused. "What are you doing here?" Momoko looked sternly at the girls. "A Hidoi has appeared," She said. "Ami-chan is already waiting outside. Let's go." The three girls ran outside, where they saw a Hidoi destroying everything, and Stone was there too. "Finally!" He said happily. "Time to get crushed, Pretty Cure!" Ami was also there, waiting. When she saw them, she nodded. "Let's go," Hana said. "Okay!" The girls shouted together, and raised their Season Heart Palettes. Their Season Heart Palettes began glowing as they shouted, "Pretty Cure!". Then they grabbed the make-up pens and shouted, "Charming Season Activation!", and then applied eye shadow. Hana appeared and spun around as vines circled her. Akemi appeared and waved her hand over her head, and she was bathed in flames. Momoko appeared and hugged herself and spun around and flew to the sky with red, yellow and green leaves following her. Ami appeared and blew a kiss, which made snowflakes appear. All the girls then appeared in their new costumes and linked arms, then spun around together and were separated. Hana appeared and her hair changed colour to pink, then tied up by itself, and her headband appeared in a flash of flowers. Akemi appeared and her hair changed colour to red, then tied up by itself, and her bow appeared in a flash of flames. Momoko appeared and her hair changed colour to light brown, then tied up by itself, and her scrunchie appeared in a flash of leaves. Ami appeared and her hair changed colour to white, then tied up by itself, and the bow in her hair appeared in a flash of snowflakes. The girls then flew down from the sky, and landed on their feet. The blossoming flowers marks the season of Spring! Forever blooming, Cure Tulip! The shining rays of the sun marks the season of Summer! Always glittering, Cure Flame! The leaves swaying by the wind marks the season of Autumn! Shining forevermore, Cure Maple! The gentle snowfall marks the season of Winter! Eternally sparkling, Cure Snowflake! In a background of a starry night sky, the Cures' silhouettes appeared in front of a rainbow. "Together with the power of seasons and hope," they shouted together. The girls raised their right hands to the sky. "Our hearts will bloom with passion!" They shouted together again. A close-up of Cure Tulip appeared as she spun, and the Cures appeared in their finishing poses, and shouted, "Season Heart Pretty Cure!" Stone snarled. "It's bye bye for you, Pretty Cure! Hidoi, attack!" He shouted. The Hidoi stared at the Pretty Cure, and summoned a ball of fire, and threw it at the Cures! The Cures all jumped away. But as Cure Tulip jumped, she saw that Cure Flame had paled. "Flame..." She whispered. "What can I do to help you?" The Cures began fighting, but Flame stood there, not helping. She was pale, and trembling. A ball of fire suddenly came hurtling towards her, but she didn't move. "Flame!" Tulip screamed, and pushed aside, only to be hit by the ball! "Tulip!" Cure Maple and Cure Snowflake screamed. "Oh no," Flame said. She clenched her fists together. "I'm meant to be the Pretty Cure of Summer, and my element is fire, but I'm afraid of fire! Pretty useless of me, huh?" Tulip weakly shook her head. "Everything will be okay, Chinen-san. Everyone is afraid of something. I mean, I'm afraid of clowns!" Maple smiled. "I agree with Tulip: everyone has a fear. Mine just so happens to be ghosts." Even Snowflake smiled. "I'm not a big fan of heights, oddly enough." She said. Flame started crying and smiling at the same time. "You guys..." She said happily, then turned to glare at both the Hidoi and Stone. "This is all your fault!" She shouted, and started shouting out the word spirit. Her Season Heart Palette began to glow, and with confidence, Flame shouted out: "Resonate, beat of passion! The Summer Season Wand, Sun Stick!" As soon as she finished the incantation, Flame raised her hand, and a yellow and red light flew up and exploded into a sun with a stick in the middle. Flame grabbed the extension on the bottom and posed with the stick. Flame pointed her Stick at the Hidoi. Flame then shouted in a confident tone: "Let the sun shine in the name of Summer! Pretty Cure! Summer Sun Explosion!" When Flame shouted "Pretty Cure!", she raised her Stick, and a large ball of fire appeared. As she said "Summer Sun!", she put herself in a movement that looked like she was hugging herself, then the ball of fire went in front of her. Then she shouted "Explosion!", and let go of herself, then the fireball expanded and covered the Hidoi with fire. The Hidoi said, "So relaxing", and glowed, and turned back into a girl, who was unconscious. Stone glared at the Cures, and disappeared. The Cures de-transformed, and Akemi started thanking the Cures nonstop. Bloom smiled. "Now Akemi-chan has conquered her fear of fire, now I wonder what the next adventure is ~bloom." She said to herself. ('''ENDING: 'Song of the Seasons)'' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:HanasakiTsubomi997